


five-year plan

by sapphee



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphee/pseuds/sapphee
Summary: A Softer World prompt #5:My five year plan is to maybe go out for ice cream this afternoon? (Live every day like the ice cream store is closing.)[graduation day, may 29, 2016. takes place after the graduation ceremony, at the haus; pretty much everyone has already packed up and left for the summer……or forever]





	

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posting from [tumblr](http://omgcphee.tumblr.com/post/155750477784/for-the-softer-world-prompts-how-about-5-or-14) in hopes that this will get more attention here because ships of color are practically nonexistent in this fandom. feel free to reblog it, you'd make my day if you did :)
> 
> main: sapphee  
> omgcp: omgcphee

Nursey drags his suitcase up the staircase to the attic, somehow managing to trip over it, even though it was behind him, and letting himself collapse on the top steps after that. He wishes somebody had told him how weird it was going to be to sit through an entire ceremony with speeches about leaving and goodbyes that weren’t meant for him and then have to go and bring his stuff to the attic right after because it doesn’t feel real that he has Ransom’s dibs and Ransom’s gone and now it’s going to be his own salmon shorts being hung in front of the window for drying because they’d be ruined in the washing machine and his [four] moms are coming to pick him up in an hour.

“Surprised your suitcase falling didn’t break a hole in the floor,” someone behind him says.

Nursey jumps, nearly giving himself whiplash with how fast he turns around and gets up. “Thought you’d left.”

“Almost. Everything’s packed, at least.”

“What’s next for you?”

Ransom shrugs. “Y’know. Annual trip to Niagara Falls with Holster. Two weeks at home to catch up on sleep. Then I need to start prepping for my first semester at Harvard. Move in with Shitty and prepare to live with his nakedness for the next two years, or at least until he realizes law school isn’t for him. There’s some other stuff I can’t remember right now, but it’s all on Excel.”

“Your five-year plan, I remember.”

“And then some.” Ransom pulls Nursey’s suitcase into the room and sits on what used to be Holster’s bed. “Everything’s figured out. I’ll have picked the neighborhood I’d like to live in and become a doctor and fallen in love by the time I’m 29. Maybe even earlier.”

“Can’t relate,” Nursey says. He sits down next to Ransom, sagging against him.

“The fact that you don’t have a five-year plan is unrelatable,” Ransom says, nudging Nursey’s shoulder with his own. It may be spring right now, but it’s stuffy in the attic.

“Oh, I have a five-year plan,” Nursey says without thinking.

“Yeah?”

“Go out for ice cream after you leave. Take one more walk around the pond. Stop and smell the flowers.”

“Can’t relate,” Ransom echoes, grinning.

“Live every day like the ice cream store is closing,” Nursey continues. "Hashtag YOLO.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that last part.” Ransom wrinkles his nose. “Sitting here with me doesn’t sound like it’s part of your plan to live every day like the ice cream store is closing.”

Nursey breathes, looking past Ransom, at the window, where his own salmon shorts are going to be in just a few months, replacing Ransom’s ever-present ones. Then he leans in and kisses him and falls back. “It does to me. Though sitting here with me doesn’t sound like it’s part of _your_ plan. Your five-year one.” His voice isn’t wobbly; it _isn’t_.

“Oh?” Ransom cups his chin and brings Nursey in closer and kisses him back. “It does to me.”


End file.
